Talentless
by Beauty of Bloody Thorns
Summary: Averill has no talent and is look down upon by others, but maybe a certain animal talent fairy can help him see the bright sides to being without a talent. And maybe he isn't the only one born without a talent. FawnxOC.
1. No talent

**Author's Note: **Ok, so this isn't usually the kind of stuff I write, but I wrote this for my cousin who loves Tinker bell. Hope you like it Abby.

**How the idea came to me: **One of the things that made me think of this was while I was watching Tinker bell, at the part were Tink is going from item to item to find her talent, I noticed that Queen Clarion looked nervous like she was afraid that Tink wouldn't find a talent so I thought 'what if that was possible'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tinker bell or anything to do with it.

**The new arrival**

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow." Queen Clarion said to the fairy standing before her. He was looking around at all the other fairies who were staring at him. "Now lets see what your talent is." He looked as objects were placed in a circle around him.

"Do you think he'll be a tinker?" Tinker bell asked Bobble.

"It's hard to say, Miss bell." He replied.

They watched as the boy walked up to the snowflake, but it wasn't his talent. He turned to the flower; it, too, was not his talent. Everyone watched in curiosity as the pale, brunette went from thing to thing.

The hammer dropped out of his hands. The tornado of wind turned into nothing. The dew drop popped. Item after item. Then, he came to the last item: the ray of light. Everyone expected this to be his talent, but, when he touched it, it just disappeared.

Everyone gasped. This one didn't have a talent. Everyone started to mumble. "He doesn't have a talent." "It can't be possible." "This is unheard of." "What are we going to do with him if he can't do anything?"

He looked around confused. Queen Clarion placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your name shall be Averill. You will have to come with me."

She lead him away. The other fairies started back to their homes, but they continued to talk about the talent less fairy.

"How can he not have a talent?" Tink asked as she flew beside Bobble and Clank. "Every fairy has a talent."

"It is puzzling." Bobble said. "I've never heard of it happening before."

Tink was not satisfied with the answer.

**Chapter one is done.**

**Sorry it's short, but I wrote this in the middle of the night and was tired.**

**I will defiantly update in the next couple of days.**


	2. What do we do with him?

**Author's Note: **So here's 2 chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC.

**Chapter 2**

**What do we do with him?**

"Well, what are we going to do?" The minister of Spring asked. "He's not going to be useful." All the ministers and Queen Clarion were having a meeting to decide what was to be done about Averill. Said fairy was currently sleeping in Queen Clarion's room because they had no other place for him.

"Maybe we should just let him stay with one of the fairy talents." Minister of Autumn said. "I mean, obviously he wouldn't help them, but they could provide him with a place to stay and someone to show him around."

"That could work, but where?" Minister of Winter asked.

"How about the light talent fairies." Minister of Spring suggested. "Even if he accidentally gets in there way, there isn't that much damage he can do to them."

The others nodded in agreement. "Light talent fairies it is then." Queen Clarion said.

* * *

"This is where you will be staying. My name is Iridessa. If you have any questions just ask me." the dark skinned fairy smiled at Averill.

He didn't speak. He hadn't spoken a word since he arrived.

He just looked around his new home. It was a cozy. "Well, I guess I'll go." Iridessa said as she flew off.

Averill sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks. They had tried to keep the fact he was an outcast from him, but it hadn't worked. He had heard what the other fairies said. He heard what the Ministers had said.

He sat there crying until he finally dozed off.

* * *

A knock woke Averill from his slumber. He groaned and rolled over, hoping that the fairy would just go away.

They didn't however. Instead they just kept on knocking. Averill finally got up to answer it.

"Morning." Iridessa said cheerfully. "I'm here to show you around Pixie Hollow."

For the next hour, he was shown all the places in Pixie Hollow: The pixie dust tree, tinkers nook, and the list continues.

Iridessa desperately tried to get Averill to speak, but he remained silent. She asked him questions, but all he did was shake or nod his head or shrug his shoulders.

Iridessa sighed. The Queen had told her to try and get him to speak, but it wasn't happening. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

**End of Chapter 2. Please review.**

**Next chapter Averill meets Fawn.**


	3. Name's Fawn

**Author's Note: **So here's 3 chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC.

**Chapter 2**

**Name's Fawn**

Averill sighed. He had finally got away from Iridessa. She was nice and all, but she just kept trying to talk to him and make him feel like he was normal when he knew he wasn't.

He looked over and saw two fairies looking at him and whispering. He sighed again and kept going. Everywhere he looked there were people whispering and looking at him. Some even pointed at him. They also avoided him like the plague. The only fairy who talked to him was Iridessa.

He ignored all the stares and just looked at the ground. "LOOK OUT!" was all he heard before something crashed into him and sent him to the ground below. Luckily, he landed without to much pain.

"Oops, sorry about that." he heard a female voice chuckle. "I didn't see you there." He looked up and saw a fairy dressed in yellow and brown with long brown hair that was braided.

Averill stood up and dusted himself off. He noticed the fairy was staring at him so he stared back.

"Who are you? You don't look familiar." she said. "My name's Fawn. I'm an animal talent fairy." She said shaking his hand and smiling. "What about you? What's your name and talent?"

She let go and looked at him waiting for him to answer. He looked down at the ground sadly. She gave him a confused looked.

"Are you ok? Do you feel sick or something?" Fawn asked getting closer to him and feeling his forehead. He shook his head and backed up. She opened her mouth to say something.

"FAWN!" Someone yelled before Fawn could speak. They both looked over and saw a fairy a little ways away from them. "We need your help with some of the squirrels."

"K. Be right there." Fawn said before turning back to Averill. "Well, I have to go, but this conversation isn't over. I will find out your name." She said in a half joking tone. "Bye." she waved as she flew off.

Averill watched her. She had talked to him despite him being different. He smiled, but it vanished as soon as it came. But she didn't know who I was, Averill reminded himself.

**Sorry it's not a long chapter.**


	4. Getting to know Fawn

**Author's Note: **Please Enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC.

**Chapter 4**

**Getting to know Fawn**

"I just don't get why he won't speak." Iridessa said to Rosetta, Silvermist, and Tinker Bell. "Oh, and you should see how the others are treating him." She sighed. "I feel so bad for him." The others nodded in agreement.

"Feel bad for who?" Fawn said as she joined them.

"Oh, Darlin' have you not heard?" Rosetta said. "There's a new fairy. He doesn't have a talent though."

"What?" Fawn asked. "That's possible?"

"Apparently." Tink said.

At that moment, Averill flew by. Fawn was the only one to notice. "I'll be back in a little bit." She said smiling before fling after him. The others just continued their conversation.

Averill noticed Fawn following him. He knew she was going to ask his name and talent and he didn't want to have to tell her he was talent less. So he flew faster and tried to lose her.

But Fawn, who thought it was a game, also flew faster. Through turns and trees, she followed. Averill would make sharp turns, but every time he looked back, she was still catching up to him. No matter what he did he couldn't lose her. Fawn was having fun trying to catch him and was laughing. Soon, Averill was also having fun.

Averill finally got out of Fawns sight and hid, but, as he peaked out from behind the tree, he was pounced. He squeaked quietly as Fawn laughed and said, "Gotcha." She got off him and helped him up. "That was fun, but you know what's funnier." Averill shook his head. "Pulling pranks on people." Averill looked at her confused. He'd never heard of pranks. Fawn grinned. "Come on. I'll show you." She said as she grabbed his hand and lead the way.

* * *

She took him to a part of pixie hollow he'd never been before. "This is Tinkers nook." she whispered. "Stay here while I get the prank ready. Don't let anyone see you." Averill nodded in understanding. Fawn flew off.

A little while later, she returned and told him to watch the work area where a red headed and a big black haired fairy were. They seemed to be debating about something. Suddenly, loud popping noises went off and the red head almost jumped out of his skin. The big one hid under the table.

Averill and Fawn burst out laughing. "You want to try?" she asked. Averill nodded eagerly.

* * *

By the end of the day, they'd scared 4 fairies out of their wits, dumped water on a garden fairy who was trying to fix her hair, and hid the pouches of the dust keepers.

"That was fun." Fawn said. Averill nodded. They were headed toward his home. "Oh, I totally forgot. What's your name?" Averill stopped in his tracks.

**End hahahah aren't I cruel**

**What will Fawn's reaction be?**


	5. Not so bad

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait, I had finals this past week. Please Enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC.

**Chapter 5**

**Not a bad thing**

_Previously: "That was fun." Fawn said. Averill nodded. They were headed toward his home. "Oh, I totally forgot. What's your name?" Averill stopped in his tracks._

Averill looked at her. "Oh, come on." she said. "Why won't you tell me your name?" Averill remained silent. Fawn opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Averill!" Iridessa yelled as she flew to them. "I've been looking for you. I see you've already met Fawn."

"You know him?" Fawn asked confused.

"Yeah, he's the new fairy I was telling you guys about."

Fawn looked over at Averill shocked. "You're the one without a…" she didn't finish the sentence. She didn't have to; Averill knew what she was saying.

He looked at her sad and ashamed before he flew off. Fawn shared a look with Iridessa then followed behind him.

* * *

Fawn found him with his arms around his legs and his chin on his knees. "There you are." she said as she sat in front of him. "Why'd you run?" he said nothing. "Answer me, please."

Averill sighed. "I was afraid you'd treat me differently." he looked at her sadly. "You were the only one who treated me like I was normal. All the others look down on me and Iridessa, I know she's just trying to be helpful, but she treats me like I'm some poor defenseless animal or something." He sighed. "I've only been here two days and I'm already sick of being the freak."

"You're not a freak. If anything, you're lucky."

Averill gave her a 'are you crazy' look.

"Think about it?" she said. "You don't have a talent which means you don't have any responsibilities. You get to do what ever you want whenever you want. You don't have to worry if this is right or you did this. You have the freedom that the rest of us will never have."

He just looked at her, not sure what to say.

"Besides, just because to don't have a 'talent' doesn't mean you aren't good at things." she laughed. "You did a great job at pranking people. Maybe that's you talent." She smiled.

Averill smiled back.

**End of this chapter.**

**Soon he'll find more like him.**

**Sorry again about the wait, but I had finals.**


	6. Others

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 6.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC.

**Chapter 6**

**Others**

Averill sat on a tree branch just staring off into space. A little ways away, Fawn was putting together some new prank.

"Hey guys." said Tink, flying up to them. "Have you seen Bobble and/or Clank?" Averill shook his head. "Drat's, well, thanks anyway."

"You know…" Fawn started after Tink was out of hearing range. "You're going to have to start talking to the others. You can't just only talk to me."

Averill gave no reply as he looked at the forest and the hill tops. After a while, he asked, "Do you think there are others like me?"

"You know there isn't." Fawn sighed. "Well, it's done. I can't wait to see the looks on the flower fairies faces." she giggled. "Come on." She said started to push it into place, but noticed that Averill hadn't move.

She crossed her arms and looked at him before sighing and sitting beside him. "How do we know there aren't any others? What if there is, but they've ran away from here because of how they were treated."

"Don't get your hopes up, Av." Averill looked down sadly. "Hey, turn that frown upside down. You know what would make you feel better?" He looked up at her. She nodded toward the contraption with a mischievous look on her face. Averill grinned and followed her to it. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They pulled the lever and horrified screams could be heard. They looked down at the now paint covered water talent fairies. They started laughing hysterically.

* * *

Averill and Fawn sat in Tink's house with her, Bobble, and Clank. They were laughing and chatting when a knock at the door silenced them.

"It's Fairy Mary and Queen Clarion." Bobble said as he looked out the window.

"Oh no." Fawn whispered to Averill. "Do you think they know about the paint?" Averill shrugged.

"Hello, Fairy Mary. Queen Clarion." Tink greeted.

"I need to speak with Averill." Queen Clarion informed. "Is he still here?"

"Yeah."

Averill went over to her. "Follow me please." Queen Clarion said as she turned and flew off. Averill looked back at the others, confused, but did what he was told.

* * *

When they stopped, they were in a room inside the fairy dust tree. It was filled with books and looked like a library, but there was also a work desk to the side.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said. Averill nodded to show he was listening. "Do you know why I'm the queen of fairy's?"

"Because you're the oldest living fairy and you know the most about fairy magic." Averill guessed.

The queen smiled. "Well yes, but there is another reason."

Averill gave her a puzzled look. "Is it because you're motherly?"

The queen smile widened. "No. It's because I'm like you."

**End of Chapter 6.**

**Please, Please Review.**


	7. Seriously?

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the wait.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC.

**Chapter 7**

**Seriously?**

Averill stared at Queen Clarion. "Y-you're like me?" She nodded. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "Are there more of us?" he asked hopeful. How many of me could there be, he thought.

She smiled sadly. "There was. Back when I was born, I had no idea about talents. The fairies that came here shortly after me didn't have any either, but then, a fairy showed up with the ability to control water. After that, every fairy that arrived was good at something special. The others and I felt left out. I decided to find out everything I could about fairy magic; the others decided they wanted to go somewhere were they belonged."

"You haven't seen them since then?"

"No, I haven't." she sighed. "I miss them though."

"But, how'd you become Queen? Surely those who knew you had no talent wouldn't have wanted you to be queen."

"They didn't. They acted like I was abnormal." She stared out the window looking lost in thought. "But there came dark times. There had yet to be Animal talent fairies, so a lot of us were being eaten. It got so bad that there were only five of us left."

"How'd you survive?"

"I used my magic. I was able to create an animal talent fairy." She smiled. "Still to this day, I don't know exactly how I did it. In a moment of panic I tried everything I could think of, but what finally work I don't know." She looked over at Averill. "That is what made me queen. Only two of them are alive today. Those two and you are the only ones that know that I have no real talent."

"Who are they?" Averill asked curious.

"Who do you think they are?"

"Fairy Mary?" She nodded. "And one of the Ministers?"

"The Minister of Spring." She said.

"Wow." Averill looked at her confused. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked seriously.

"I know you must be having a tough time."

He nodded. "That's a bit of an understatement."

"I want to teach you what I know about fairy magic. It's what helped me and it may help you as well."

"Really?"

She chuckled. "Yes, really."

"Thank you… for trying to help me fit in a little bit more."

"You don't need magic to fit in." She smiled warmly.

**End. Please review.**

**Sorry about the wait.**


	8. Magic Lessons

**Author's Note: **No comment… oh wait, please review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC.

**Chapter 8**

**Magic lessons**

"So what's first?" Averill asked excitedly.

Queen Clarion chuckled. "We're going to start with something pretty simple." She went over and picked up a book. She opened it and handed it to him. "Read this out loud and concentrate on this rock." She placed a rock on the table. "Think about it disappearing."

Averill did as he was told, but nothing happened. He frowned.

Queen Clarion patted him on the back. "It's going to take some practice, but you'll do it eventually. Just keep trying."

So Averill tried again and again and again, until finally. "I give up!" he shouted putting the book down. He sat down and held his head in his hands.

Queen Clarion sighed and went to his side. "Try again."

"I've been trying for an hour now. I'll never be able to do it and I'll never be good at anything." Tears started trickling down his cheeks.

"Averill, everyone is good at something. If you want anything enough then you can do it." She said. "You just have to keep trying." Averill said nothing.

It was silent for a moment before a fairy came in. "Queen Clarion, the Minister of Summer wishes to speak to you for a moment."

"Ok." The fairy flew away. "I'll be right back." she told Averill before leaving.

Averill sat there alone and in silence for several minutes before looking up. He looked over at the rock. Queen Clarion's words echoed in his mind.

He sighed. Concentrating on the rock and what he wanted, he tried the spell again. He didn't need the book; he'd said it so many times already that he had it memorized.

Suddenly, the rock vanished. Averill's eyes widened. "I did it?" It was more of a question then a statement.

He just sat there, eyes wide, staring at the spot where the rock had been.

It was like this that the Queen found him. "Where's the rock?" she asked.

"I did it." he whispered in disbelieve, but Queen Clarion still heard.

She smiled at him. "I told you, you could."

Averill smiled back.

"You're friends are looking for you." She informed. "Will continue some other time."

Averill nodded. "Ok." He was about out the door when the Queen Clarion spoke.

"Oh, and Averill?" He looked back at her. "Good job. Not many can even do that."

"Thank you." Averill left with a smile on his face.

* * *

"There you are." Fawn said when she found him. "What did the Queen want with you."

Averill smiled. "She wanted to assure me that even I can do something." Fawn waited for him to say more, but he left it at that. "Want to go scare Bobble?"

Fawn hesitated a little, but finally agreed. I find out eventually, she thought.

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry about the wait and please review.**


	9. Please help

**So I got an review from someone who wants Averill to meet Vidia, but I'm not sure how to go with that so can some people give me some ideas.**

**By private message or review… either is fine, but please give me an idea.**


	10. Meeting Vidia

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank those who gave me ideas for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot and my OC.

**Meeting Vidia**

Averill had improved greatly in his magical abilities. It made him happy to do something special.

"Averill!" he heard Fawn yell. "Averill, come here!"

He opened the door leading outside only to get hit in the face with some kind of squishy sustains. He heard Fawn cackling with laughter. He wiped the stuff off his face the best he could. It looked like food. He looked over at Fawn who was grinning at him.

"I can't believe you walked into that." she said. "I thought you would've seen it coming." She giggled. Averill picked up a plate of food he had been planning on having for lunch and took a step towards her. "Uh oh." she said and took off with Averill following behind her.

After chasing Fawn for what felt like an hour, she stopped when she saw Averill far behind her. "You can't catch me." She teased sticking her tongue out at him.

He stopped and threw the food at her. Fawn dodged it easily causing it to hit two other fairy's who were standing on the ground below.

"Oops, sorry." Averill and Fawn said simultaneously as they flew toward the two.

The male fairy smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it Fawn… and you are?" he asked Averill.

"Averill."

"Oh, well I'm Elwood." Elwood smiled cheerfully. "Nice to meet you."

The second fairy, however, didn't look pleased. She glared at Averill causing to flinch slightly. "Look what you did!" she snapped.

"I really am sorry." Averill said.

"Yeah it was just an accident, Vidia."

Vidia scowled. "Just an accident." she mocked as she looked at Averill. "Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Averill looked at her confused. "You can't do anything right can you? You're nothing but an useless, incomplete fairy!"

"Vidia!" Elwood said.

"Well, he's useless! He can't do anything and just causes a mess!" Averill felt tears trying to escape his eyes, but tried to hold them back. "He couldn't even throw something at Fawn!"

"It's…" Averill started. "IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED TO BE THIS WAY!" Tears flowed from his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Vidia?" he heard Fawn ask as Elwood gasped.

Averill whipped away the tears and saw that Vidia was gone and, where she had been standing, there sat a frog.

"You turned her into a toad." Fawn exclaimed.

"I-I didn't mean too."

Elwood picked up the frog… well, Vidia. "We should take her to Queen Clarion."

**Please Review. PLEASE!**


	11. Why Not?

**Author's Note: **Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot and my OC.

**Why not?**

"Queen Clarion!"

The queen looked up as Elwood, Averill, and Fawn came rushing into her library. "Can I help…" she trailed off. "Elwood, why do you have a frog?"

"It's not a frog." he said quickly. "It's Vidia!"

Queen Clarion looked over at Averill. "It was an accident." Averill said. "I really didn't mean to."

Queen Clarion sighed. "You have to have better control. I know that it's hard, especially when dealing with Vidia, but you must stay calm."

"I know." Averill said, looking down ashamed.

"Can you fix her?" Fawn asked.

"Of course I can fix her, but I will not." They gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?" Elwood asked as he desperately tried to keep Vidia from hopping off.

She turned toward Averill. "You changed her into this so you must change her back."

"How?" Averill asked.

Queen Clarion smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"But…But" Averill began, but she gave him a stern look. He sighed. "Alright, but I don't think I can."

"You can do anything as long as you keep trying." She said. "Now go on."

"What if he can't do it though?" Fawn said. She turned to Averill. "Not that I don't believe in you." she quickly added before turning back toward Queen Clarion. "We can't just leave her like this. Even if she's a vial witch sometimes."

"Will worry about that later." she said. "Now go on. I don't think Vidia enjoys being a frog."

**End of this Chapter. Sorry it's so short.**


	12. I can't

**Author's note: **Sorry about the wait.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing , but my OC and idea.

**I can't**

"This is impossible!" Averill yelled as he through the spell book a crossed the room. "I'll never be able to fix Vidia."

Fawn sighed and picked up the book. "You can't give up."

"Sure I can." Averill huffed while crossing his arms over his chest. "There's nothing in there that tells me how to turn her back."

"You only looked through half of the book." She argued. They stood there in silence for a moment before Fawn got an idea. "I guess you'll never be able to be as good as regular fairies."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean if you can't even change Vidia back then how can you ever expect to be even half as good as Queen Clarion."

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Averill grabbed it out of Fawn's hand. "I'll show you and everyone else." he mumbled completely unaware of the grin spread a crossed Fawn's face.

* * *

Averill sat at the table, still flipping through the book. Fawn sat a crossed from him, playing with her hair bored out of her mind.

Suddenly, Averill jumped up. "I think I found it!" He exclaimed flying off to find Elwood, who was keeping an eye on Vidia.

"Wait for me!" Fawn cried out as she tried to catch up with him.

* * *

They found Elwood and Vidia at the fairy dust tree. "I found it." Averill said flying up to them.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was afraid Vidia would be this way forever." Elwood said.

"Fix this blunder and make her once again able to flutter. (_Don't make fun of my spell. I couldn't think of anything else)._" Averill said.

Suddenly, Vidia was Vidia once again. "About time you fixed this."

"Hey, don't be rude. He did turn you back to normal." Fawn said.

"He was the one who changed me into a frog in the first place!" Vidia yelled. "You know what. I'm getting out of here before he messes something else up." And with that, Vidia flew off.

"I'm sorry about her." Elwood said flying after her.

**Again I'm sorry for the wait.**


End file.
